On Iridesent Wings
by Frost Britten Angel
Summary: What would of happened if the Bladebreaker didnt win the first world championships but instead the Demilision Boys won: Russia now lies in ruins sense Voltaire took over and banded beyblade, only his suporters blade. Everyone else are on the streets...
1. Chapter 1

Iridecent Goddess: Ok I wrote then rewrote then wrote again this fic at least five flipping times! Bit this time I think I got it! -

**This might seem like a Mary sue but I promise to high heaven it is not!**

**DISCLAIMER: BeyBlade does not belong to me.**

-------

In a world where everything is lost, where everything is a lie, where everyone lives in fear of being found, that is my world.

-------

A figure hidden in the shadows watched as a young man ran into an alleyway. The boy was, well… unusual, he wore rages: a black tank top torn in parts, brown cargo pants full of holes, a ratty pair of tennis shoes, and a white scarf tired around his neck. But what separated him from others was his silver and blue two toned hair.

The figure has watched this particular boy for a while now, actually everyday for the last, say about, three weeks. But this day was special, you see, this would be the day when Kai Hiwateri starts to find out who he really is.

-------

Sensing someone or something watching him, Kai jumped around ready to fight is necessary. He scanned the deserted streets and boarded up houses, seeing no danger Kai continued on his way "home"

Walking toward the alleyway, Kai saw his golden eyed teammate searching for him.

"Kai, you're back! What took you so long?"

Kai looked at his Chinese partner, "well you try stealing food well being chased by Boris and his damn cronies!" Rei just laughed it of, "Well I'm glad to see that some of us still have a sense of humor" Kai walked past Rei into the dead-end

"It's kinda hard not to laugh when the 'Almighty Kai' is covered in dirt searching for food!" He gave another snicker.

"Me? Have you seen yourself lately? You're not exactly Mr. Clean either" The older boy gave Rei a pointed look.

"Yeah but at least I'm not as bad as Tyson!" He said pointing to the said teen and his two best friends sitting on a large crate, talking.

Hearing his name, Tyson looked up to Kai and Rei standing in the entrance of there little home. "Kai, you're home! Did you bring back food? I'm starving!"

"Your always hungry, Tyson!" the blond balder made fun of his friend.

Rolling his crimson eyes, Kai took out the loaf of bread from out of his pocket, tearing it into four piece's giving each to the two bickering friends, Chef, then finally one to Rei

But Rei just shook his head 'no', "You keep it this time, you really don't eat enough!" He put it back into Kai's hands

"No, Rei, you need to keep up your strength for putting up with these guys all day! You need it more then-"

"Kai"

"I promise I'll get something to eat later, I still have something to do before I can get some rest…" He pushed the food back to Rei, "Get everyone to bed early… tomorrow, I have a feeling, is going to be a long day"

Rei watched his team captain run though the alley to the streets, "Be careful, my friend!" Turning back to his remaining team, "you heard him, get to bed!"

-------later-------

Limping past his sleeping team, Kai finally feel down leaning against the wall. He glanced over at the form of the sleeping Rei; he didn't get something to eat like he promise but wh….. tired crimson orbs closed to get the sleep they've been craving all day

Sensing a new person in his home, Rei opened his eyes and smiled at his friend sleeping a few feet away from himself, 'Kai has changed so much! He's still distant but… he's been more open to us lately' Rei thought before drifting off to dreamland again

-------next day-------

"Get away from me you big buffoon!" Kai sprinted down the once beautiful streets of Moscow, Russia

"Come back 'ere ya little brat! Master Boris wishes to see ya!" One of Boris' cronies were chasing Kai he tried to steal some food for his friends. The crone was clothed in a richly looking blue fabric. His long hair was flying all over his porky pink face.

The teen ran into a deserted (Iridecent: or at least he thought so…. Oh sorry) alleyway but before he could turn the opposite corner, a ruff hand grabbed one of his bare and bruised arms, dragging him into a dark corner behind a dumpster, just as the 'cop' ran around the first corner, straight past Kai and his savior, and around the second corner.

Kai crawled out from under the dumpster and cautiously crept to the corner to see his the crone was really gone. When he turned back, he watched as from out of the large trash can came his savior… his GIRL savior!

She got up off her hands and knees and dusted off her white tunic and brown cargos, she also wore black fingerless gloves and white tennis shoes.

'That's weird' Kai thought 'she doesn't look like she's from around here… then again who would ever want to come here now that my grandfather took over?' Crimson orbs search the girl head to toe; "Thanks" he muttered not looking her in the eye turning around to leave

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Kai stared at her… why should he know her? For all he knew she was just a street rat…but…then again everyone here was a sort of street rat.

All the houses are falling down; the shops are boarded up and ran down. These days under Biovolts command, a once flourishing town now lies in ruins. All the people are on the streets starving, one the supporters of Voltaire are in charge.

Kai snorted, "Why? Should I?"

"It's been so long sense I've seen you, I guess I shouldn't be surprised" she smiled softly but her ice blue eyes held another story

The young man stared at her sadden streaked eyes. He turned slightly so she couldn't see his face "sorry, but I don't remember much of my past" he started to walk away but stopped as he heard the girl whisper

"Many people say if you have no past you have no future," Startled by the statement Kai jumped around to find the young lady staring up at a smashed in window to her left, " But you're sort of like me, we had a tough past… so we locked it up and threw away the key"

"Who are you?" Kai asked confused but she just smile still staring up at the window not saying anything.

The officer came around the corner, "There yer are, ya retched kid!" He was breathing heavily and sweat streamed down his pink pace, "I've run all 'ver Moscow tryin to find ya and now I…" He noticed the girl staring at a building, "And who might yer be?"

"Your business is with me, you fat baboon!" Kai started to get mad at the policeman's persistency of trying to catch him. Getting a head start Kai sprinted away from the alley

"Hey get back 'ere!" The officer pushed the blue eyed girl out of the way and ran after Kai.

-------That night-------

A figure crept into the little alley shared by the once famous Bladebrakers. It smirked, "Tell we meet again, Kai Hiwateri!" with that it quickly fled as not to be seen, dropping something in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Thatha de Danaan- lol well thanks! I hope it's good; it took me forever to get it started out right!

Stasya- I haven't watched Beyblade in a long time either! Lol nah I like to hear people ramble on and on! It's entertaining to listen to! Anyways thanks you! I'm still kinda new to descriptive writing so it's nice to hear someone isn't offended by the way I write!

Phoenix- Thanks a lot! Wow, I never thought about leaving it out! Lol! shrugs oh well -

**Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade only the mysterious figure so far **

**-------**

_Lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I try to swim against_

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead_

_Singing_

_Clocks By Coldplay (I think)_

**-------**

Kai awoke before the others like usual, getting up to stretch, a blinding light shone into his scarlet eyes. He stood there for a moment trying to detect where the light was coming from… oh there it is.

Carefully, as to not wake his team, the captain walked over to it, picking it up…..

_Kai fell down on his hands and knees, as his eye's adjusted to the dim light, Kai felt the coldness of a dusty concrete floor, a sound caught his attention_

_Looking up, the teen noticed the room he was in was rectangular, no windows to bring in the warmth and sunlight to the bleak room, only a closed iron door_

_A tall man stood with his back facing the teen, a strap that appeared to be goggles held up his lavender hair, he wore a brown overcoat and black boots_

"_Boris!" Kai hissed, standing up to make a mad dash for the door _

"_KAI! You despicable son of a bitch!" Kai growled, "Launch your blade faster! Your never going to beat a ladybug at this rate!"_

"_What the HELL are you talking about, bastered?" For some reason Boris didn't even spare him a glance, it was almost if he didn't know Kai was behind him_

_Look beyond "Mr. Goggles" were… kids! At least one-hundred of them, all holding beyblade launchers. Among the children… how could Kai not have noticed before? He stands out perfectly… a black tank top, brown cargos, red armguards, blue triangles, and even two-toned blue hair. It was Kai… but a younger version, but if that's true… then Kai must be in the past… his past… his MEMERIES!_

_The younger Kai glares at Boris but doesn't say anything, he just held up his launcher and, with the other odd number of children, launched_

"_KAI FASTER, DAMN YOU FASTER!" Young Kai looked over at something in the shadows behind him, he nods to whatever it is and turns back when Boris yells at him again. "With dignity, my children," Kai growls as Boris raises up his arms, "with impeccable strength…"_

"_Kai…Kai…_KAI!" The said person snaps his eyes open, his vision slightly blurred could just barely make out the four annoying shapes of his teammates

"Man, Kai, what happened?" Tyson asked worry all over his voice

"Yeah, I woke up just in time to see you collapse!" Rei stated

"I…" there are no words describe what he just experienced. Kai looked down at his right hand clasped tightly over something. Opening it slightly, he finds a golden locket! 'I feel like I've see this somewhere before…but where… DAMN, how come I can remember my training but I cant remember something as simple as this!'

"What do ya have there, Kai?" Max asked practically jumping on the older boy

Kai pushed everyone out of his way and strutted out the alley with not so much as a "good bye"

"Mr. Sunshine!" Tyson yelled but Kai was too far into his thoughts to heat let alone care.

In the shadows a figure crouched behind a dumpster, staring down the opposite alley where the BladeBreakers stood arguing. "So you found it! But I wonder what you make of it…" Smirking as it watches Kai stroll off towards the destroyed park. It stands as if to fallow before realizing it may not intervene, "Sorry, Kai, but you must figure this one out on your own this time!"

-------

Kai sat up in a tree (one of the only trees that survived the fire Biovolt started) in the park. For an hour and a half , he has been in deep thought about "certain things", but soon his concentration is broke by a noise below

Looking down Kai notices two kids standing arguing, but also senses two more out of range of his sight, below Kai's branch

"DAMNIT! Why cant she just stay with us instead of running off and getting caught!" A boy around Kai's age complained. He was maybe just an inch taller then Kai and just as muscular. Spiked brown hair that is held up by a blue visor is swaying in wind. He wore a black underarmer shirt and blue jeans. He had green eyes any young girl would fall for

"Clam down, Mark! She's probably just fine!" A girl standing beside 'Mark' waved he hand cutely. She had on a short sleeve green shirt with a three leaf clover on it, and blue shorts. Her strait brown hair matched perfectly with her hazel eyes

"Ya, she's always does this, what's the difference?" A female voice asked (one of the kids Kai couldn't see)

"The DIFFERENCE is that we are in a whole entirely different COUNTRY!" Mark yelled out in frustration, "It's not like it was back in America, when it was our own back yard!"

A male voice stated, "She's a big girl, Spencer, she can take care of herself! She used to live here from what she tells us, and that's a lot coming from 'Miss, Talks-A-Lot'"

Kai deciding that he had enough waiting around, he jumps out from his tree branch and lands next to the girl with brown hair. He almost cracks a smile when he sees the whole group jump out of their skins. Standing he takes a look at the other two teens.

A boy around fifteen with sparkling blue eyes was staring up at the clear day's sky. He was tall but not as tall as Mark, and skinny. He had on a red sweatshirt, blue jeans with a hole on one of the knees, fingerless black gloves, and a blue cap that hid his blond hair

Beside him stood another fifteen year old but as a girl, she stared at Kai dumbfounded with a look of terror in her beautiful brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses. Her hair was layered long and black. She had on a long sleeve green shirt, tan pants, and brown boots. She was clearly the shortest and skinniest of them all

"Did you come from heaven?" The blond boy asked pointing up

"Andy, stop being an idiot! He was up in the tree!" Mark sighed, "Hello, I'm Mark Spencer, this is Crystal Rodgers," The brown haired girl, "Mina Berry," the other girl, "and you've already met Andrew DeBourgh, the hotheaded one"

"HEY! I'm not hotheaded!" Andrew pouted

Kai rolled his eyes, cutting into the on coming argument, "Who are you looking for?"

-------

Iridescent Goddess: Sorry that the ending was kinda boring but at least I got all the descriptions out of the way! Well hope you liked it! Please r&r!


	3. Chapter 3

Iridecent- For those of you who give a crap… sorry this chappy has took so long, first I had writers block, then my comp was mess up and I had to send it in to get fixed, still then I started school and started volleyball practice and it all sucks! So anyways here is the next chapter to 'On Iridescent Wings'

Storm-of-insanity –lol thank you! Yes, the locket has been giving Kai the flashbacks and you'll just have to wait and see for the rest of your questions/guesses

DISCLAMER-I don't own Beyblade, only my ideas and characters

-------

My fate has been sealed, the only way I know of, from the Darkness and Ice that surrounds me

-------

"You're sick, Tala!

"Don't tell me you're jealous of my new found power?" A ten year old version of Tala sneered at someone in the distance, "Don't worry, I wont forget about you when I'm rich and famous and you're on the streets!"

"How can you so this? Trade Wolfbourg (1) in for this… this mutant? What power is that? You're as much of a monster as Boris is a-"

"Kai, wake up! KAI!"

"I'm awake now damn-it, stop shacking me!" Tyson smiled taking his arms off of Kai's shoulders, as Kai slowly sat up rubbing his head, what the hell happened? Why did you wake me up?" Kai didn't see any attack so why wake him?

"We were guessing you had… a bad dream" Rei eyed Kai head to toe like he was transforming in front of his golden orbs.

"Yeah, man, you'd toss and turn then moan then toss and turn again!" Tyson smiled wider as Kai glared up at him

"Are you ok, Kai, we've been worrying about for a while- OW!" Max got elbowed in the stomach by Kenny

Kai glared at each one of his teammates, "Ok, what the hell's going on?"

They all turned to Chef as he sighed and sat down a few pace's away from the captain, "We weren't going to say anything about this until you said something about it first, until MAX opened is big mouth, but we've noticed that every night you've been having these 'bad dreams' or whatnot and they seem to becoming more and more often…anyways, Kai, we care about you and don't want to see you suffer!"

Hesitantly Kai stood up walking to the alley entrance, "Get ready to move".

They all knew Kai wouldn't tell then anything but… they had hoped. The team all got the few possessions they possessions they still had and walked to find a new home for the next couple of day's before they'd have to move again.

If the Bladebreakers stay in one place for too long Biovolt might find them and well to put it simply they didn't want to get caught!

But what bothered Kai the most was how Mark and the others do it, from what he saw they lived in a small deserted apartment building and yet they didn't even seem to worry about Voltaire finding them!

When the Russian asked about this they all just smiled and simply replied that they trusted their leader to protect them just like 'she' brought them to the shelter of the apartment

A white flake fell on Kai's nose; he looked up to see more drifting down around the bladers

"It's snowing!" Max and Tyson yelled dancing around in circles

Rei smiled at his friends and stared over by the park, all of the snowflakes almost made the burned down tree's even more beautiful then when they where healthy full grown trees. It's true that sense the fire some of the plants are growing back but… sadly not a lot of them were.

WHAT THE! Something moved… there it was again!

"Um, Kai…" as Kai turned to his Asian teammate, Rei thought better then to worry him over nothing when Kai was having a hard time as it was. "I'm going to… take a short walk, to clear my mind…. Don't worry I'll be careful and meet up with you guy's real soon, ok?"

Kai scanned Rei over a few times, not sure to approve of this or not but non-the-less nodded in approval "You better be careful, Rei, if I loose you I'll be stuck with the three stooges all by myself"

Rei smirked as Tyson and Max jumped on his captain shouting that they're not that annoying and nodded to his order before turning toward the movement in the park

As Rei got closer to where he thought the movement had come form he heard a soft whisper reciting a poem:

"One good, one bad

For now they live side by side in peace

Until the fateful day arrives

Fire will break out to destroy everything

Innocent blood shall fall on pure hands

Tell only one is left standing

Only then the world can recreate itself once again

To its full glory"

The voice gave a snort before adding its own part, "When I was young I never believed it… but as every day that passes I start to believe it more and more"

Rei slowly inched closer to the voice; finally he spotted a person lying on the ground next to a burnt fallen log. Still a bit closer he saw it was a young girl. She was clothed all in white, that's how see almost seemed invisible at first until you saw her black gloves. Her eye's shut in remembrance

"You must be real cold, only being in that tank top!" She snapped up so fast all the whiteness of the snow flew off her wet brownish red hair. Not even fazed by the iciness in her eye's the Chinese blader took off his blue jacket offering it to the young women, "Here, take this, I don't need it" to tell the truth the coldness of the girl's eyes chilled him more then the snow could ever!

"I don't want it," She swatted Rei's hand away

Rei frowned at this but sat down next to the icy women all the same. "I heard that Prophecy as a child myself, the elders said that if the good can not prevail then all is lost. But… like you said I never believed it much myself but I now see that it already as started" He waited for a reply but none came

They sat in complete silence, listening to the frozen water falling. The girl gave a shiver, as small as she could manage it, but it didn't escape Rei's quick golden eye's, he frowned more, "Really its not a problem, please take my coat!" The raven haired teen offered his jacket yet again

"It's my fate to live forever in this freezing world. I will never live long enough to feel the warmth of the Earth" As she said all this… see gave no sign of Rei ever even being there

-------

Iridecent- Ok that was a little longer then my chapters is usually! I feel so achieved !

1. Ok sorry I forgot if you spelt it Wolfbourg or Wolfburg…so if one of you know how its spelt please tell me!

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Storm-of- insanity – yes, writers block does suck! Don't worry you're not pathetic! I am! Lol

Frosticdranzergal- lol thanks so much smiles

Death Fox- I don't know which clothes they're in actually sweatdrops I guess you can choose which season you want them to wear! You'll just have to wait and see who the girl is bricked

Ok, I guess the other chapter wasn't much longer then the others sweatdrop oh well. Sorry it took so long for me to post this, I was busy with v-ball (and still am) and plus I'm just plan lazy. And thanks for those of you who have told me it's Wolborg

**Disclaimer- blah, blah, blah I don't own Beyblade and if I did then all world of go to hell -smiles-**

-------

Show me what it's for

Make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answers

Is there something more then what I've been handed

I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answers

Help me carry on

Show me it's ok

To use my heart and not my eye's

Crawling in the Dark- Hoobastank

-------

"Damn, where is he? Rei better not have been caught! I'll kill him!" Kai paced forth and back behind a long forgotten meat deli. Sighing he slumps up against the brick wall of the shop.

"Don't worry, Kai, I'm sure Rei is perfectly fine!" Kenny tried to sooth the captain but only enraged him further

I knew I shouldn't have let him go off by himself! He doesn't know where the hell he's going! He's probably got stuck in Biovolt in a godamn cell! He didn't know where we were going to end up! DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!"

Tyson's eyes widened in fear, he never has seen Kai this upset before… maybe there was that exception of when he tripped Kai in a lake during winter… the bluenet snickered, yep that had been hilarious! But now Kai was ripping his slate colored hair out

He looked over at Max who had the same expression on his face. Oh yes, this was going to defiantly become ugly if Rei doesn't show up soon!

-------

She was laughing, she was actually laughing! Rei really didn't find anything funny about this! "Um… what's so funny?" (Iridecent- bet ya didn't see that question coming)

The girl stopped laughing at this, she stares at Rei as if he hadn't even been there in the last five min's, "Everything is funny about it." She answers as if that was the simplest question on an Algebra test

"You sound so sure this Prophecy is really going to happen, why?"

"Why what?" Ice eyes bore into his golden one's sinking deeper, making him feel even more lost then he was already without his white tiger here to protect him. "Why I believe in it? Because I am the Prophecy!"

"W-what do you mean?" Rei couldn't look away, her eye's were hypnotizing

"You and your friends are in it too, everyone is. Humans are so greedy; all they ever want is fame and money, to be on top. You started this war! That's why God sent two angels down to earth, to learn of humans and when the times comes; to fight and destroy the evil that you've brought upon yourselves." Finally she takes ever so cold blue orbs out of Rei's, "If it was up to me, I wouldn't safe any of you."

The ice lady got up, "What's your name?" She stared down at Rei before carefully answering "You'll find out soon enough; don't worry we'll see each other again real soon." She added the last bit when he gave a doubtful look, she then takes her leave

Rei really didn't know what to make of that one; she was just too… he didn't know weird he guesses, mysterious, mesmerizing, beautiful and creepy…. Yes she was vary creepy! Just thinking about her sent chills up his spine.

"That was defiantly a… different conversation" Rei got up pulling his BBA jacket back on "Well I better find the team again. Now… where to start…"

After fifteen mins of walking around Moscow (three of which was spend hiding from Boris' men) Rei hears Kai rambling "damnit" and ramming his head into a wall behind a deli. Walking over to Tyson and Max who where staring awestruck as Kenny trying to stop Kai from killing himself on a brick wall.

"I can see I haven't missed much, huh?" Rei smiled as all four yelled his name "Um Kai… you're bleeding…"

Kai quickly wiped the crimson liquid from his brow, "I told you if anything happened to you I'd go nuts"

"Nuts? More like overly insane!"

"If you value your life, Tyson, you better shut your mouth!" Kai glared at the now grinning Tyson.

"I think you did more damage to the wall then it did to you, dude!"

"Tyson!"

'She's wrong!' Rei laughs as Kai and Tyson start to argue and Chief and Max shack there heads, 'Not everyone is evil!'

--------

Yay, done with another chapter! Sorry of the spelling mistakes in this chapter and the others, I'm a really bad typist! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

To be hurt, to fell lost, to be left in the dark,

To be kicked when you're down feel like you've been pushed around,

To be on the edge of breaking down,

And no ones there to safe you,

You don't know what its like,

Welcome to my life

-Simple Plan

**Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade only the plot and my characters **

----On Iridescent Wings----

"_Kai, stop crying; crying is weak." My grandfather grabbed a five year old me who was bawling my little eye's out. I just wiggled out of my grandfather's grasp and ran to mother's motionless body lying on the floor._

'I can still feel her blood on my hands' Kai stared at his hands before pulling out the locket from his pocket, because of this damn trinket all of the memories he's spent sixteen years too forget are suddenly flooding back. He threw the locket at the opposite wall. At least the team is still sleeping

Crying is weak… Kai wrapped his arms around his knees, laying his head on them.

----

Andrew awoke to screaming (like usual), he leaned against the couch well stretching. For once he'd like Mark to sleep on the hard floor and see how he feels. Yawning he got up and stumbled between Mark and a red haired girl into the small kitchen on the other side of the small living room where Andrew's bed lay.

He sat down next to Mina, "So what's today's topic they're fighting about?"

"Mark wants to know where Laura goes all day long and why we can go with her." Mina kept her eye's on the yelling pair incase of any flying furniture.

"But Laura wont tell Mark, and says it's to dangerous to go outside especially if someone sees us come out of the apartment" Added Crystal who sat beside Mina.

"Oh…" Andrew decided to turn his attention to the fight; Mark picked up a lamp and threw it at Laura (the red haired girl), who dodged it watching it crash into the wall; it slid down onto the floor before directing her gaze on the fuming Mark. "You think a simple lamp can defeat me?" She laughed "You wouldn't last a day out on my streets before pissing your pants and running home back to Rodgers."

Crystal blushed at the mention of her name in that content. "Mark, Laura, please calm down both of you! Fighting isn't going to solve anything…"

"Oh, shut up, Rodgers, you don't know anything." Laura walked to the door, which led to the hall, and slammed it shut behind her.

Andrew looked at the closed door then at Mark several times, "Um… do we follow her?"

"Shut up, Andy!" Mark grabbed a hunk of his brown hair and nearly ripped it our, "I hate her! Just hate her! She's imposable, I HATE HER! "

"Remember the saying 'Love all'?" Mina's small voice came through Andrew's chest

"Yes, but it goes on to say 'Trust few'"

"'And do wrong to none!"

Mark crossed his arms, "Yeah, whatever"

"At least she provides for us; if it wasn't for her then we wouldn't know what to do!" Mina wiggled her index finger to prove her point

Crystal nodded, "I've analyzed her; she has extraordinary power! She could save Russia if she wanted too… or destroy it"

"Just our luck if she decides to destroy Russia," Mark snorted.

----

"_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti**" (1) **_

"Kai? I didn't know that you can speak a different language!" Max yelled jumping up and down

"If you forgot, I can also speak Russian" Kai's eye twitched

"Oh right" Max giggled and ran to catch up to Tyson and Kenny who were leading them to a new 'hiding spot'

Kai sighed and looked up at the white sky, "Why me"

"It's been hard for all of us; we've been trapped in Russia for how long now? Two years? It's nice to know that some of us are still cheerful as ever and even without Dracile! It's been so hard for me to loose Drigger (2) and I still can't smile like that anymore!" Rei smiled at his captain, who just turned away from the white tiger

"Hmph"

Rei laughed, "You'll never change!" Rei stopped laughing, "Someone's following us"

"It took you that long to figure it out? Don't worry, its no threat"

"How to you know?" Rei lent closer to Kai; curious

Kai snorted, "Turn around and see for yourself"

Rei turned around slowly; behind them were two cats… well I guess tigers to be exact "Lee! Mariah!"

"Hiya, Rei!" Mariah smiled at her long time friend pulling him into a tight hug, "it has been a while"

Rei laughed "Yeah it really has! Where are Kevin and Gary?"

"They're out looking for food, we split up (going different directions) so we could find more food," Lee stated clasping hands with Rei

"What are you guys doing?" Mariah asked after saying hi to the other Bladebreakers.

"Looking for another place to spend a few nights" Tyson said

"Ah!" Mariah thought for a second before saying, "I'd offer for you all to stay with us…"

"We understand," Kenny said, "It's too dangerous to stay together when he's looking for us!"

"Yeah, I really miss you guys! I wish it could be like old times!"

"Don't us all!" Lee grinned, "We better get going and find the others. It's good to see you all again" "And to see that your all save" Mariah added. "Good luck!" –Lee

"Same to you all!" All the Bladebreakers (minus Kai) said

They watched the two walk off before continuing on their own way all smiling from seeing old friends and to know that they're safe.

----

(1) "_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti" _is Latin (I think) and I'll explain what it means and why Kai said it in later chapters

(2) I'm so bad at remembering how to spell names and stuff… but I think you got the general idea of who I'm talking about… Max's Bitbeast (the Turtle) and Rei's (tiger)

Iridescent- Yay! I'm done with another chapter! Hopefully this one doesn't have as many spelling and grammar mistakes… I could check but I'm to damn lazy!

Well this wasn't that interesting of a chapter but it kinda gave you all a look at my characters (I really don't have a name for them yet so… yeah) and a little bit of a background on how many years the Bladebreakers and others groups have been trapped in Russia

Well see ya later! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Iridescent: Ok, so yes, I know I suck at spelling and grammar, I'm sorry! And, I don't have a quote, that either I found or that I made up for you, for this chapter; also sorry! If you're really upset about it, you can make one up for yourself! Please R&R

Disclaimer: Yet again… I don't own Beyblade, only my ideas

----

She cupped her hands, blowing into them for warmth. In all her years, on this retched planet, she had never been this cold before. But she stayed where she was, she didn't want to miss a second of whatever she was waiting for.

Her wait wasn't as long as expected; soon a gang of kids turned the corner into which she stood.

"What are you doing here?" The tall brown haired boy asked. An awkward silence fell upon the team as their leader stood between them and their way to the park.

"Don't you listen? I told you not to come outside without me!" Mark tried to answer this but she just continued, "What are you thinking? What if someone saw you? I'm not your babysitter. I'm not going to follow you around and make sure that no one see's you! Go back NOW!"

"Laura, I'm not going back tell I see what you do all day long; well the rest of us sit in that damn apartment." Mark stood his ground as the fuming red haired girl cussed at him and his stubbornness.

Mina laughed, "Mark is stubborn? You should take a look at yourself!"

Laura sighed, "I don't care about myself right now; all I want is for you to go home before someone other than me finds you and hurts you! Now go!"

The whole team stood there gawking. Never had they seen their captain "care" for them! "Let me get this straight," Andy was the first to break the silence; "You care SoOoOoO deeply for us that you'd risk your neck so see us home safely?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "I swear, DeBourgh, you grow stupider every day!"

"Ok, that's enough! Let's not throw around insults now!"

"Crystal, yo-" Laura's face softened, "You know what? You're right! You don't deserve to be treated like this! I should be an angel for you! How about that! I'll be your little angel of the group! Oh, wait! I couldn't do that, I'd take your job from you, wouldn't I, Crystal?"

Mark hit Laura in the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. In a mimicking sad voice, Laura stated, "Oh, that hurt me, Mark, that really hurt me!" In a move so quick not even the best trained of fighters could have picked it up, Laura knocked Mark to his knees.

As the rest of the team ran to help Mark up, Laura walked away only saying, "Go home, Spencer"

----

"_You don't remember me, do you?"_

_Kai snorted, "Why? Should I?"_

"_It's been so long sense I've seen you; I guess I shouldn't be surprised" she smiled softly but her ice blue eyes held another story_

_The young man stared at her sadden streaked eyes. He turned slightly so she couldn't see his face "sorry, but I don't remember much of my past" he started to walk away but stopped as he heard the girl whisper_

"_Many people say if you have no past you have no future," Startled by the statement Kai jumped around to find the young lady staring up at a smashed in window to her left, "But you're sort of like me, we had a tough past… so we locked it up and threw away the key"_

"_Who are you?" Kai asked._

"This all started as soon as I met you," Kai looked at the girl who stood before him, "Who the hell are you?"

"The real question is who are you?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, why would I joke? I really want to know, who are you?"

Kai looked around to make sure no one could over hear them, then in a whisper he answered, "Kai Hiwateri, the grandson of Voltaire Hiwateri, the heir of the Hiwateri dynasty."

"You look like you're afraid to be found out," The white eyed girl didn't look impressed, "Are you sure that's only who you are?"

He stared at her as if she was speaking a foreign language, "Yes, I'm sure!"

"REALLY sure?"

"What are you trying to do? Mess with my head? Yes, I'm really positively absolutely sure!"

She smiled at him, not an approving smile, mind you, but one that showed that he was almost there. "If you say so."

"Yeah, I say so." He watched as she walked away slowly before turning to look back at him, "If you finally find out who you are, who you REALLY are; come and find me, I'll help you." With that said she turned a corner and disappeared.

"What the hell? She's confusing!" Kai retched up to rub his arms from the cold blowing wind.

"_You're funny, Kai! I'm so glad that we're friends!"_

_A twelve year old Kai smile at someone under a tree, "Yeah, I'm glad too!"_

----

Tyson clenched his stomach in his dirty hands, "Rei, is he back yet? I'm starving!"

"No, not yet, Tyson…not yet… but he'll be back soon!" Rei smiled at his friend who was still standing hunched over holding his stomach.

"What a Drama Queen!" Max laughed at his friend, running in circles around him so he couldn't catch the blond boy (making the blunette (1) dizzy)

"Slow down!" Tyson turned in circles trying to get Max but ended up falling to the ground instead

Rei sat on the ground, next to Kenny, watching the two young bladers going at it. "It's nice to be able to smile and have fun like this again!"

"I agree! It takes our minds off of what we've been through… and what's yet to come!" Kenny got to his feet to watch the entrance of the hideout for signs of Kai.

"What do you thinks going to happen?"

"I'm not too sure. Just hopefully we can get out of it alive!"

"You sound so gloomy you need to cheer up!"

"I know… it's just so hard, really hard without dizzy"

"She was your first friend"

"Yeah"

"We'll get her back!"

----

like a brunette but with blue hair

Iridescent- well I guess that's it for this chapter… please review!


End file.
